


Small Vs Tall

by RainG8



Series: Compare [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comparing heights and hand sizes, Cute acting Keith, EXTREAMLY FLUFFY, Established Relationship, Keith Main, Keith is a ball of fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: Keith compares his and Lance's height and hand size.





	1. Height

Lance is taller than Keith. Not by much, but by enough to be noticed on a regular basis.

Everyone knows this. Pidge, who teases Keith every once in awhile. Hunk, who thinks it's the cutest thing in the world. Shiro, who thinks it's sweet. Allura, who has never really had an opinion. And Coran, who calls them by number based on height.

Lance, who loves the feeling of the shorter boy wrapped tight in his arms, and Keith's head resting on his chest. Lance, who joke around about their rankings Coran gave them, nothing mean but annoying nonetheless. Lance, who would love Keith tall or short. 

Even Keith himself takes a liking to being shorter than Lance. Almost fascinated buy it. Keith, who, like Lance, loves resting his head on his chest listening to his heart steadily beat in his chest. Keith, who feels protected for once being so close to another person, besides Shiro. 

And he loves it.  
________

Keith and Lance are talking in Lance's room. It's a lazy day because Allura has banned all training today because she's dubbed it ‘Relaxation Day’.

Keith was fine with this he got to spend time with Lance, not that they didn't already, but this was nice. No training to get in the way of just enjoying the others company. No orders to follow but the one to relax. 

“Stand up with me a second.” Keith asks pulling at Lance's hand.

“Why?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Because….just come on.” Keith pleads.

“Fine, fine.” Lance unfolds his legs and stands up next to Keith, smiling down at him, “Okay, what is this about?” 

“I want to compare our height.” Keith says, trying to see where he comes up to on Lance. Pushing his hair down and crossing the distance to lightly touch his hand to Lance's forehead.

Lance chuckles, ruffling hair his hair making it stick out every which way. 

“Are you jealous?” Lance's asks, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. 

“No,” Keith answers shocking Lance slightly, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist, “I like being the shorter one.”

“You do now?” 

“Yeah,” Keith breaths, lying his head on Lance's chest.

“Why is that?” Lance asks curiously.

“I like your heartbeat.” Keith pauses, “I feel safe.”

Lance smiles so big it hurts. So the protective feelings he gets with Keith like this are worth it to hear that Keith feels safe with him. And knowing that Keith feels safe with him means more than whatever Lance could ever ask for. 

“I'm glad.”


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith compares hands.

A few days after their ‘Relaxation Day’, which happens every two weeks now, Keith has another request.

“Lance can I see your hands?” Keith asks, as they sit in the common room during a training break.

Lance's eyebrows scrunch up in question, “How come?”

Keith doesn't answer only hold out his hands towards   
Lance. Lance hesitates a moment before placing his palms against Keith's. Keith smiles very slightly, as their warm palms press together. He flips them over and turns them gently every way he can. Looking at his fingers, palms, and wrists. Lance's hands are really soft, not one rough patch unlike Keith's calloused hands from his sword rubbing them raw. His finger long and slim, great for placing over the trigger of his bayard. Keith's has slim short fingers he's not sure if that's good for fighting with a sword, but he makes do. 

Lance then smiles with understanding as Keith lines up their palms looking at how short his hands are in comparisons, “Do you wish your hands were bigger?” 

“No,” Keith pause, thinking about their conversation when he compared their height, “I like how they fit in yours. It also feels safe.”

Lance smiles wider thinking Keith has never given that sweet an answer to anything except when he was comparing their heights. Lance laces their hands in-between them together and they sit there in content the rest of the break.


	3. Being Taller Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wonder what it's like being taller.

Keith likes being shorter than Lance. 

But that doesn't mean that he doesn't think about what it would be like if he were taller than Lance. So today, he's determined to find out.

“Lance, come ‘ere.” Keith requests, in the empty ballroom.

“Yes.” Lance drawls out walking to stand in front of Keith.

Keith looks around to see what he could stand on to make him taller. When his eyes lands on the stairs he smiles and drags Lance with him over to them.

“Keith what are you doing?” Lance asks in surprise as Keith pulls him right in front of the steps.

Backing up onto the first one Keith feels he's just tall enough to see what all the fuss is about being taller one of the couple. Keith looks back up and he can now see over Lance's head. It's was a weird view to have. 

Keith snakes a hand around Lance's shoulder and places the other on the back of his head. Lance let's out a surprised noise as he's being pulled into Keith's chest. Lane catches on and pulls his arms around Keith's waist.

Keith now understands. The feeling over protectiveness wells up inside him warmly. He feels like nothing will ever happen to Lance as long as he's here. This will be the only reason that Keith would ever want to be taller than Lance.

“I understand now.” Keith mutters into Lance's hair. 

“So do I.” Lance mumbles into Keith's shirt.

Neither have to ask what the other understands because they already know. Lance knows Keith is feeling protective and Keith knows Lance feels safe.

This won't last long, but it also won't be the last time they switch places. Especially if it won't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, these were fun to write!!!!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment, I love them. Send me prompts or tell me what you think or just say 'Hey'. Kudos are amazing, as well.


	4. Authors Note on A Part 2

Thanks for reading commenting and leaving Kudos they mean a lot to me. 

PART TWO IS RELEASED.

It's in this series and marked as part two.

Thank you so much!!!!


End file.
